


Jet Lag

by trhoeman



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 2016 meme culture, All the characters love Hetalia, Anon and Kanon are Miku's enemies in this, Based off my relationship with my crush, British Culture, F/F, Internet Relationships, Kinda based off Jet Lag by Simple Plan, M/M, Meme Culture, Mostly in Miku's P.OV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary relationship, USUK Franada NiChu and NorIce hate, bc thats when i started it, lots of swearing, sorry its tragically outdated, theyre all british btw, this is a fat meme from start to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhoeman/pseuds/trhoeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is based off the relationship I have with my crush) Miku is looking through her Wattpad library when she finds an AmeriPan fanfic and decides to read it. She then becomes friends with the author, Luka, and their relationship starts to grow. Rated T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly be in Miku's P.O.V because she is representing me. There is an extremely high chance that none of this will be in Luka's P.O.V. All the characters are 14 at the start.

Miku’s P.O.V

I logged into my Wattpad account, MikuLovesLeeks and after checking my notifications, I decided to sort through my library and get rid of all the cringey fanfics I put in there ages ago. As I was looking through them, I found one from when I started watching Hetalia. It seemed to be an AmeriPan one. Huh. AmeriPan. Maybe I’ll read it, just to see what it’s like…

~Chapter Twenty Two~

**Comments:**

**MikuLovesLeeks:** This is the best part in the whole story I swear

**21 Replies:**

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** OH MY GOD THIS PART WAS REALLY FUNNY TO WRITE

 

GOD I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY

**MikuLovesLeeks:** AND I LOVE YOU FOR WRITING THIS STORY

**MikuLovesLeeks:** Dude I swear if I ever met you irl I would probably act like you're someone from Hollywood Undead or Prussia's voice actor and worship you.

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** Ahaha I'm flattered! Where do you live, anyways? I live in California ;^)

**MikuLovesLeeks:** I live in the UK lol

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** WAAHHT I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO BE BRITISH AHAHA

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST WITH YOU I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIVE IN ALABAMA

**MikuLovesLeeks:** DUDE I'M CRYING THAT'S SO FUNNY

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** DUDE IT WOULD BE SO COOL IF WE COULD MEET TBH. YOUR COMMENTS ALONG WITH @GUMITHECARROT 'S GIVE ME LIFE THEY'RE SO FUNNY AND SOMETIMES ENLIGHTENING AHAHA

BUT

EVERY COMMENT MAKES ME HAPPY

**MikuLovesLeeks:** OMG IT WOULD THO

**MikuLovesLeeks:** LOL WAIT DO YOU HAVE SKYPE???

**MikuLovesLeeks:** Fuck I need to stop giving random people my Skype

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** YEAH I DO U WANT IT??

**MikuLovesLeeks:** YES PLES

**MikuLovesLeeks:** But I’ll have to add you tomorrow after school

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** ITS luka-megurine-chan YEEAAH ITS MY NAME I MADE IT WHEN I WAS IN LIKE FOURTH GRADE SO I WAS TOO STUPID TO MAKE A SAFER USERNAME LOL

**Aph-Luka-Chan:** AAH THAT'S OK

**MikuLovesLeeks:** Lol ok then imma do it when I can get my mum to log into my goddamn laptop for me tomorrow but I actually need to sleep now why am I still up

Miku’s P.O.V

Ugh, that is true though, it’s 3AM. I need to sleep. I have school tomorrow. Oh well, I have her Skype now so we can get to know each other a bit better. I’m really excited about this!!! I can’t wait to tell Neru, Teto and Haku!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Miku Does NOT Like Anon And Kanon

** Miku’s P.O.V **

“Miku! Wake up! You’ll be late!” I groggily opened my eyes and groaned when I saw my mum glaring at me.

“Ugh, give me five more minutes… Please???”

“No, get up right now, young lady, or you’ll have to miss breakfast.” _Miss breakfast??? Oh my god, crap!_ I jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs, nearly murdering my little brother, Mikuo in the progress.

“Watch where you’re going, ugly!” He shouted after me.

“Shut up, stupid!” I would have liked to have said something much ruder but I didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Miku! Apologise to him now!” Ugh, my dad’s home today, I forgot.

“Um, excuse me! He called me-“

“Don’t take that tone with me! Apologise. Now.” I groaned and reluctantly apologised as he smirked at me. That bastard. The things I wish I could do to him sometimes… Anyways, no time for that! I have to get to school so I can tell my friends about Luka!

I quickly made myself a bagel and ate it quickly so I could rush up the stairs to shower. I love showers.

Once I had finished my shower and had gotten dressed in my school uniform, I speedwalked to school, listening to one of my favourite bands, Marianas Trench. They’re Canadian by the way. I really like their music. It’s pretty dank.

When I finally got to my form room, I ran in there quickly hoping that I would be able to sit next to my bestest-friend-ever-since-year-four, Kasane Teto, but no such luck, as she was stuck next to that bitch Anon again. Ugh I hate Anon and Kanon. They’re awful. Well, Kanon is okay most of the time but Anon deserves to die. Literally, that is how much I hate her. I don’t get why Teto always hangs around them, she told me that she hates them just as much as I do, and it’s not like she won’t have anyone to hang around with; she has me and Neru and Haku and Fukase and maybe even Oliver if he decides he wants to be with us. He’s weird, that kid. Then again, we all are.

I slide into my seat next to Kanon. Probably looking like the physical embodiment of crippling depression, and look around the room so I don’t have to look at Anon’s face and get even more pissed off than I already am. That doesn’t work, however, as I spot more people at the tables. That’s right, the new year sevens were joining us today. I groan out loud and slam my head onto the table, which makes me groan even more. Great. Now I have a headache as well.

“Something up, Hatsune?” I look up and see Anon’s smirking face and Teto smiling apologetically beside her.

“Kill yourself, bitch.” She laughs.

“Someone get up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“No, my sleeping positions are actually normal, unlike yours, you twat.” She just scowls at me and I smile sweetly at her and go back to faceplanting my desk. How fun. The bell rings, signifying that it is 8:40 and our tutor should be coming into the room soon, if she isn’t already here. Not that I care. I’ll just fall asleep until 9:00, thank you. And I do just that. I wake up as the bell goes and pick up my bag, rushing to join Teto so we can walk to English together. I love Monday mornings. We have English and then maths. I don’t particularly like either of those subjects but I have English with Teto, Oliver and Fukase and we all get to talk and listen to music, and then in maths I’m with Teto, Haku and Fukase so it’s great. Apart from the fact that Anon and Kanon also have English(not in the same room but the same building) and think they can walk with us. The only reason I don’t object is because Teto is my friend and I respect her decisions, however stupid they may be.

Anyways, we finally get to English, after that torturous walk with the dumb-ass bitch twins and I slide into my seat between Teto and Fuckass, as I have taken to calling him.

“Yo, Fuckass, how’s it goin’, my dude.” He playfully punches me in the arm.

“I told you not to call me that, remember?”

“No.” I laugh and he just sighs.

“Soooo, how’s it going with Oli-“ I get cut off as the bloody teacher walks into the classroom. That sucks.

~After maths~

I walk out of our maths class with Teto, Haku, Fuckass, and we picked up Neru along the way. Well, her maths class is next to ours, I guess, but if she found us then that means…

“Omg Teto, hi!” No. Please. Not them again. Ugh please kill me.

“Yeah, hi Teto.” I pull her along, my “squad” following behind me as we head to the wall where we usually meet with the rest of my friends. Except for Oliver. None of us have any idea where he goes. We walk up the little ramp, following Mayu and Piko, who were somehow in front of us the whole time. We eat some food and just talk about random stuff until we have five minutes until tech starts. We all walk there together and I finally remember about Luka.

“Oh yeah, guys-“

“Teto!” NO.

“Uh, I have to leave.” Haku leaves.

“Me too, I have food tech, y’know. In the other building.” Fukase leaves too. Rip my squad.

So I am stuck with Anon and Kanon, walking to tech with only Neru to talk to, as they have Teto sandwiched between them, not letting me talk to her. G R E A T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I finally managed to post it! I actually wrote this a while ago but wasn't able to post it because of problems with my laptop charger(it's okay now). Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next week but idk seeing as I haven't even started it yet.


	3. Chapter Three: Mayu And Piko Take Their Friendship To Another Level

** Miku’s P.O.V **

“And then I asked if she had Skype and she said she did and gave me her username! I still have to add her actually…” I trailed off as I remembered that.

“Okay but dude, do you even know what she looks like?” Neru asked me.

“Well no but…”

“Then how do you know she’s not some creepy old man?” Teto pointed her pencil at me.

“Because old men don’t write good AmeriPan smut.”

“Touché.” They both said in unison. I smirked at them and went back to cutting out the card for the clock I was making.

“Hey dude, are you gonna continue that one fanfic you wrote?” Neru had now finished with the cutting out and was looking at me.

“Which one?”

“The Joey x The Whale Bitch one.”

“Nah dude I finished that ages ago.”

“Write a sequel then.”

“Um okay but what about?”

“How about we come up with some ideas after you’ve finished with that.” She picked up a spare piece of card and a pen and wrote along the top _Joey x The Whale Bitch 2._

We spent the rest of the lesson writing out a plan for two more crappy sequels until the bell rang, thankfully stopping us from planning out the fourth book. I put the plan in my pocket and walked out with Teto and Neru either side of me so we could meet up with Fukase and Haku and go to our usual place to eat. Once we were there, I started telling them both all about Luka.

“So where did you say she lived again?” Haku asked.

“California.”

“That’s cool. Like that song by Hollywood Undead.” Fukase started singing it and the other four of us joined in. “ _California show me love, get buzzed let’s get fucked up!”_

“What the fuck even…” Piko came up to us.

“Oh, hey Piko. We were just singing that one song by Hollywood Undead. California. I have the album it’s great.” I smiled up at him from where we were all sitting on the ground.

“Okay that’s great but can I talk to you for a second, Miku?”

“Yeah sure dude.” He dragged me to the music rooms, where we would usually go to just hang out after school when we were meant to be staying for homework club. I was once here until 5pm with Yohio, one of my other friends. Fun times.

“So, what was it?”

“Well… it’s about Mayu… I want to ask her something but I’m not sure if she would say no…”

“You want to ask her out? Go for it dude.”

“No, what the fuck? I’m gay. I like Yuuma, remember?” He looked kind of insulted.

“Ohhh right. You should ask him out then. He totally likes you.” He blushed.

“You… you really think so?”

“Yeah dude. He’s cool, you should do it.”

“Okay then… Hey! Don’t try to change the subject! About Mayu anyways, I wanted to ask her to be my meme bro.” I totally wasn’t trying to change the subject but oh well.

“Yeah, you should ask her. She would probably say yes. Do that then ask Yuuma out.”

“Okay! Thanks Miku!” He ran out of the practice rooms and towards Mayu. About a minute later they were high-fiving and dabbing. Piko winked at me in thanks. I returned the wink with a thumbs-up and returned to my squad.

“What was that about?” Teto asked me as I approached them.

“Piko wanted to ask Mayu to be his meme bro. I also convinced him to ask Yuuma out.”

“My brother?” Fukase looked up at me, shielding his eyes from the sun. Well, eye. He kept the left half of his face hidden by his hair. Very emo.

“Yeah, your gay ass brother.”

“Oh, okay then.”

“Um, which gay ass brother?” Neru poked me.

“Yuuma. Jesus dude, do you think Piko would ask Mr. Hiyama out? Plus I think he already has a thing for that one English teacher. What was his name? Kamui Gakupoop?”

“Gakupo, and yes, they are dating.” Fukase sighed.

“Aww, is Fuckass sad that he’s the only one in his family that isn’t dating anyone?” Haku laughed.

“Shut up! It’s not that, retard!”

“It is. He totally has a thing for that blonde midget.”

“D-Don’t bring Oliver into this!” Fukase was blushing super hard by now. I was just about to tease him some more when the bell went. Sadness. Well, we have history now and I sit next to him then, so we can do that whilst relating everything to Hetalia.

~Time skip to the end of history~

“Bye guys!” I waved goodbye to Fukase and Oliver and started to walk up the hill with Teto.

“Wow, I thought you would make a gay joke again.” Teto looked surprised. Well, I guess I do make quite a lot of gay jokes.

“I would have but I completely forgot. I’m too excited about getting to message Luka tonight.”

“Oh yeah, I hope that goes well for you.”

“Thanks dude.”

“No problem.” She waved to me and turned down the path she usually walks down as I continued up the hill. We would have gone to homework club today, as it was a Monday, but Teto’s mum was able to pick her up earlier today. I put in my earphones and started to listen to Marianas Trench and Hetaloid on my journey home.

When I finally got home, I asked my mum to log into my laptop so that I could add Luka on Skype.

 

**leeksftw > luka-megurine-chan**

**leeksftw: Hey dude, it’s @MikuLovesLeeks from wp! I was finally able to add you, plus I found this really cool picture.**

**-leeksftw has sent a picture-**

I was kind of upset when she didn’t reply straight away but then I realised the time difference. Seeing as she was out of school right now, she would probably sleep until about midday and it was about 3:45 here so it would be about 7:45 there. Well, I guess I’ll just have to wait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got it up quicker this time! Hope you enjoy it, I have a lot of fun writing this.


	4. Chapter Four: Get In Bitches We're Going SHOPPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck this took a long time. Whoops... Honestly, I was just too lazy to write. I still need to write the next chapter of my KaiLen fanfic but that's gonna take a while because I wrote half of it then it all got deleted so now i'm unmotivated. Sorryyyyy...

**Luka Megurine (luka-megurine-chan) > Miku Hatsune (leeksftw)**

**Luka Megurine:** OMG DUDE THAT REMINDS ME OF FLOWERSHOP

 **Miku Hatsune:** SAMEE FUCK

 **Luka Megurine:** Oh hi dude you’re on

 **Miku Hatsune:** Yeah dude I am lol

 **Luka Megurine:** Hey do you have Instagram?

 **Miku Hatsune:** Yeah I do, it’s aph_switzerland

 **Luka Megurine:** Oh cool I’ll follow you later then

 **Hatsune Miku:** Haha okay then boi

**~Two weeks later~**

**Miku’s P.O.V**

It’s finally the summer holidays! It turns out that Luka had already been off school for like three weeks and we’re actually really great friends now. We literally just spend hours talking about random things and we’ve even done a few skype calls already! She’s really pretty and I really really like her a lot. Maybe it’s love? I don’t know… it might be but I’ll probably have to wait a while to figure that out. Today, I’m going in town with Teto and Haku. I’m actually meant to be meeting them soon! Crap!

I finished my breakfast and got ready really quickly and ran all the way to Haku’s house. I was pretty out of breath by the time I got there but I had made it on time so that was good.

“Haha dude you look so dead.” Haku opened the door as I was leaning against the frame, trying desperately not to die. I opened my mouth to speak but I was panting way too much. This really isn’t healthy at all, is it? I would say I need to exercise more but I don’t have the time for that! I have other, way more important things to do like… playing Mystic Messenger! Yeah, I need to finish Yoosung’s route so I can start Jaehee’s because Jaehee is my waifu and I love her.

“Um… dude, are you still alive? You didn’t die did you?”

“What, no! I was just catching my breath you retard.” She just laughed at me and I pouted at her but then inwardly cringed. Who even pouts anymore? Ew.

“Anyways, come in and have a drink or something.” She picked up my bag which I had dropped on the floor and started to walk towards her kitchen.

“Thanks Haku.” She handed me a drink which I downed instantly.

“When’s Teto gonna get here then? I’ve been waiting for ages.”

“Oops, sorry about that… We’re going to meet Teto in town actually. She changed plans at the last minute…” I took my bag back and started to make my way back to the door, Haku following.

“Oh, okay then. Ah! How’s that friend you made… Lucy was it?”

“It was Luka…” As soon as I said her name I felt my face heat up. Well that’s inconvenient.

“Right! Luka! That’s her… Um… Miku… You okay?”

“W-What?! Yeah, I’m fine!” I sprinted to the door, nearly bumping into it but Haku grabbed my t-shirt before I did.

“Dude, you’re clearly not fine. What’s gotten into you? You like her or something?” No! I don’t! I swear I don’t! I really hope she believes it as well; you know what people are like these days. I shook my head. Haku raised her eyebrows but didn’t question it any further. She opened the door so we could both walk out then locked it behind us. We started to walk down the hill in silence, both of us listening to music.

**~Timeskip to when they meet with Teto~**

“Hey guys!” Teto ran up to us as she saw us getting off the bus.

“Hey Teto!” We chorused. We all started to walk towards the shops that we usually hung around in, talking about random things on the way, like Fukase’s painfully obvious crush on Oliver, and of course, Mystic Messenger. We didn’t really do much in town, apart from walk around different shops, searching for manga and CDs that we liked. In the end, I bought a few volumes of Seraph of the End, Haku bought an Attack on Titan poster, and Teto bought a Panic! At The Disco CD.

After we all got the bus back to Haku’s house, we decided to just walk around doing random things. We ended up walking down to Fukase’s house to hang around with him and annoy him about Oliver until he told us to piss off. After that, it wasn’t long till my mum came to pick me up, and, according to Teto, she left soon after.

Later that night, I was watching a YouTube video when I got a Skype message from Luka. I had asked her earlier if she had to wear a uniform at school, seeing as she lived in America and all.

 **Miku Hatsune:** So

 **Miku Hatsune:** Y’know how you live in America???

 **Miku Hatsune:** Do you have to wear a uniform at school???

 **Luka Megurine:** I used to live in the south for my whole life and went to a private international school but since I go to a public school in Southern California we wear casual stuff and I'm still getting used to it

 **Luka Megurine:** There's no dress code except that you can't wear a shirt with sex or drugs or violence on it

 **Miku Hatsune:** BRO YOU'RE SO LUCKY WTF

 **Miku Hatsune:** But wait

 **Luka Megurine:** But if you go to a private school or a fancy prestigious school then you wear uniforms

 **Miku Hatsune:** That means you can't wear shirts that say smonk wed evriday

 **Luka Megurine:** yeah you can't wear shirts that say stuff like that

 **Miku Hatsune:** I have to wear a fucking blazer and its awful

 **Miku Hatsune:** Tbh

 **Luka Megurine:** OMG but I actually miss wearing uniforms

 **Miku Hatsune:** HOW THO YOU’RE FREE NOW

 **Luka Megurine:** Well I have to go to the eye doctor soon I’m hardly free

 **Miku Hatsune:** Oh wow rip

We went on talking about random things for the rest of the night. I was super tired the next morning but right now, I didn’t care. I didn’t know if it was love or not, this wasn’t a cringey anime or Disney film, I didn’t know straight away exactly what my feelings were, I didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with someone who didn’t even live in the same continent as me but heck was I wrong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really want to speed this up a bit and get to all the romance but then I realised that I had to introduce some of the other characters so they'll be in the next chapter, which I've already written half of. I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic and it's really fun to write so expect the next chapter within a few weeks (or maybe even days!)


End file.
